


Meeting Grace

by Ram92



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves-centric, Gen, Hargreeves as Children, Kid Fic, New nanny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram92/pseuds/Ram92
Summary: The Hargreeves children have seen many nannies come and go. But this one has something different about her.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Meeting Grace

<< She’s a robot, I’m telling you! >> whispered Number Seven, for the umpteenth time. << I saw her with her head all upside down, her neck broken and then she just put it back in place. She can’t die. >>

Number Two was not convinced, though. The woman dusting the living room beneath them looked very human, maybe just a little bit fairer than her predecessors on the role. And yes, he had to admit, also more alive.

<< That would make sense. >> mumbled Five, spying the scene between him and Seven, their bellies lined up on the wooden mezzanine as they didn’t want to be caught. << I’m sure Dad was sick of hiring new ones just to see them die one after the other. >>

<< Yeah, about that... >>

<< He made Pogo, I don’t see why he couldn’t make a robot. >> Five had carried on, ignoring Four’s usual complaining tone.

<< ...I don’t think it’s nice that you keep killing them, I... >>

<< Just throw a knife at her, and you’ll see it with your own eyes. >> insisted Seven.

Two gave a quick look at the blade in his hand, then at the lady lining the various trinkets she had moved from the mantelpiece in the exact same spot as she had found them.

<< What if she’s human? >> he mumbled, dubious. << I would k-kill her, right? I don’t want to kill nobody. >>

Seven huffed and Five gave him a contemptuous glance.

<< You can always tell Four to say you’re sorry. >> said Seven knowingly. << It’s not like they’re dead-dead. >>

On his left side, Two felt Four’s body stiffen.

<< They don’t like it when you do that. >> he murmured in a whiny voice.

Two considered this. Even if they were not dead-dead, and they were still around for Four to see, it didn’t mean that they were okay with that.

<< Why don’t _you_ do that? >> it finally dawned on him. << Why d-d-does it have to be me? >>

Seven’s expression darkened.

<< Dad doesn’t like it when I use my power. >>

Dad had a point, there, Two thought, Seven’s power was scary, sometimes. But he would never say that out loud. That was something you couldn’t do. It was some sort of rule. Six’s power was disgusting and weird, for example, but you couldn’t say that.

<< So will you do it or not? >> asked Five.

His eyes were pure ice, and a dangerous smirk was beginning to tuck his rosy cheeks.

<< I’m sure Number One would have no problem killing her, if we tell him Dad wouldn’t mind. >>

Two felt his face flush ablaze. He clenched his blade in his hand and in no time he was on his feet, trying to aim across the banister’s grate.

<< Don’t do it! >> whimpered Four, gripping his arm.

He shook him off. His aim wasn’t still as perfect as he officially claimed, but he couldn’t let the others know that. They all could do something. He only had that.

Before Four could grab him again, he decided he needed a better vision on the target, so he climbed the banister and aimed again. He heard a little commotion behind him, as Five and Seven tried to stop Four blowing off their hideaway point. Then he shut everything out, his eyes on the target and the target alone, his fingers on the cold steel. The moment he moved his arm was the same she turned her blue eyes on him.

<< Two, don’t! >>

It all happened too fast.

He barely felt Four’s hand grabbing him from behind, he barely noticed losing his balance. All he could see was her expression pinned on him. Her big blue eyes filled with fear and horror for an instant. Now he knew that: it didn’t matter if she was a robot or not, they don’t like to be killed anyway.

A thud, and everything went black.

When he opened his eyes, he didn’t know where he was.

Everything hurt, though, and there was a sweet humming sound filling the silence. Then the humming stopped.

<< Welcome back. >> said an equally sweet voice.

Two focussed and started as he saw who the voice belonged to. It was _her_. He tried to get up, but his trunk screamed in agony at his slightest movement.

And before he knew it, her hands were on him, on his shoulder and leg, pressing gently but steadily.

<< You need to stay still, for a while. >> she said with a smile. << There’s no need to be worried, you’ll be back on your feet in no time, if you behave like a good boy. >>

He was staring at her, words shivering in his throat.

<< Y-y-you... >> he managed to babble.

The his eyes ran towards her side. The handle of his blade stood out of it, the blade completely buried inside of her body. His eyes went back at staring her sweet smirk, and her head slightly tilted in a reassuring expression.

<< Y-y-you... >> he babbled desperately, and pointed at the knife.

Only then she seemed to notice.

<< Oh, this must be one of your famous blades. >> her hand slipped on the handle and took it out of her side with one fluid motion, no blood on the tip. << Your father is right, you have a very good aim. >>

The kid looked at the blade, then at the strange woman again.

There was something he needed to know. He gulped and made an effort to focus.

<< Are y-you a r-r-r-robot? >>

The woman smiled again.

<< My name is Grace. >> she said. << And your father asked me to take care of you and your siblings. Nice to meet you in person, Number Two. >>

<< Y-you k-know me? >>

<< I know all of you. But, unfortunately, I only had the chance to meet your sister, Number Seven, so far. Her and Number Four. >> she added nodding at the little figure curled up in the bed next to his, Four’s black and ruffled hair sprouting out from one end.

<< He was very worried for you. >> Grace informed him. << He wanted to make sure you were not going to die. >>

Of course he was, Two thought, the coward.

But he had more pressing problems at hand than Number Four. He turned again to the woman, still not sure about what could be the proper way to address a robot. But again, he had something to say, so he tried to focus.

<< I’m s-sorry. >> he mumbled, lowering his eyes in shame. << I’m sorry I t-tried to k-k-kill y-you. >>

Once again, Grace smiled her perfect smile and answered nothing.

<< Now, what about taking some medicines to make sure you can come back to your training with the others? >> she said instead, getting up and turning towards a little white cabinet filled with bandages and vials.

Two looked dubiously down on the layer of bandages covering his whole body. It all hurt pretty bad. He was not so sure he could take One’s attacks now.

Grace seemed to read through him.

<< Oh, don’t worry. I am sure that if you take your medicines as a good boy you will be back to your training stronger than before. >>

Two’s head snapped upright at those words.

<< S-stronger? >> he asked. << Stronger than Number One? >>

Grace’s smile dimmed a little, as she shook gently a vial.

<< You shouldn’t be jealous of your brother, Number Two. >> she said severely.

The little kid lowered his gaze again, disappointment showing in a quiet pout.

<< Besides, there are different ways to be strong. >>

The little kid’s attention sprung back again, with an interrogative look.

<< From what your father told me, >> she said, her fingers gently enquiring a soft spot of skin left naked on his arm. << your brother, Number One, is very strong, but your sister, Number Seven, has an amazing power. >>

Number Two kept staring in awe at this strange woman who was saying things nobody had ever said, hanging from her every word, eager to know more on the subject.

<< And Number Six, I heard that he’s the only one who can take up to three attackers at the time, am I right? >>

<< And what about me? >> the question had slipped out of his lips.

Grace smiled gently.

<< I guess we’ll have to find out. >> she said.

Only then Two noticed the empty syringe in her hand. He looked back at his arm and noticed the tiniest blot of blood where the needle had stung him.

He went back at staring the woman once more, while she resumed humming and setting everything in its own place in the little infirmary.

Maybe Seven was right, maybe she was really a robot, or a witch of some sort.

He wasn’t entirely sure he could trust her.

There was only one thing he was sure about. He would keep an eye on her.


End file.
